


The Phone x Reader Drabble Very Very Short

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [10]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: Ughmmmm CISCLAMINER!!!! DONT SPLATETTIES.... OEK NQ!!!!





	The Phone x Reader Drabble Very Very Short

**Author's Note:**

> Ughmmmm CISCLAMINER!!!! DONT SPLATETTIES.... OEK NQ!!!!

The underground, is dark.

Of course it is. You're under fucking dirt dude. What, you think you're better than dirt? Better than Fucking worms? fuck off m8. Anyways, you see a phone. Finally! You need to call your boss and Call Him A Hoe because it's good to prank your boss now and then! 

You shove a quarter into the phone, and it moans. Hm! Don't like that. 

"My,,,, you're s o flirt." It pants out.

You consider running away. Maybe you don't have to deal with this nonsense. Like, You don't have to! on;ly the fucking Author forcing you to do his bidding like an asshole. Lol.

"You know you will never leave, right?" The phone says, regaining it's composure. You nodd. You came here to avoid dealing with life, after all. Besides, who the fuck wants to be alive anyways?

Suddenly, it whips out wires and ties you up.

"He eh eh... consider this thanks for eearlier ;))"

You wonder how it said ';)", but fffffffffffuck you're tied up so tightly it's kinda hot heonstly!!!

["Telephone..." you finally say out slud. "Space JAM!!!!!!!!!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8VEvCLBKpA)

it was very sexy


End file.
